


Its too hot

by techbilt



Series: Humanformers AU/Crossover series [3]
Category: Naruto, Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Crossover, Humanformers, M/M, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 18:50:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19892629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/techbilt/pseuds/techbilt
Summary: Just a dumb fic featuring my first real OTP with my strongest Transformers OTP.  Plus it was really hot this past week and I wanted to melt.A heatwave hits Michigan and Lockdown calls an old gang buddy to find a way to cool down.





	Its too hot

“It’s fragging hot.” 

It wasn’t often that Prowl complained about the heat. Which was the first clue that Lockdown didn’t need to know that it was hot. So ungodly hot. Inside was miserable, outside was miserable, and the young kid – Smokey as he was so lovingly nicknamed was hot.

“Lockdown, It’s hot,” repeated Prowl. 

“Thanks, babe, I heard ya the first time,” answered Lockdown. He didn’t mean to be snappy but he had sweated through another pair of shorts, his poor pale almost albino complexion couldn’t take much more of the sun and he was beginning to wonder if you OD off sunscreen. It was their own fault for wanting to re-do the apartment that sat atop the mechanical shop him and Prowl had sunk all their savings into. Now that they had Smokey to take care of they had needed something bigger than the apartment or the Death’s Head Winnebago version. Though they had kept the RV, camping was a popular past time in Michigan. 

“Don’t get snappy wi-”

“Sorry, okay let me make a call,” said Lockdown as he dug through a shop drawer handing Prowl one of the hand fans they had laying around. This one not from Prowls ancestral home or Japan but from Swindles Spanish homeland. Prowl unfolded the fan, flowers painted on the ribs of the fan. He sighed the hand fan was not making the 100+ degree heat index any better. 

“Smokescreen,” shouted Prowl for his little brother, their father having passed away this last December, Smokey came walking from whatever shade he found obeying his big brother/guardians command. “Drink some water please.”

Lockdown watched as the kid took another refillable bottle of water. Lockdown sighed, not even water seemed appetizing anymore. There had been so much water today. The former bounty hunter pulled out his phone. He frowned feeling the phone was hot as well. He had forgotten what cool had felt like. Right now it just felt like his entire body should be melting. It was days like today Lockdown wished he’d paid more attention to Prowls nature rants.

He dialed a number he regrettably hadn’t dialed in a long time. “Hey. Yeah long time no talk, Haven’t really spoken since we left the 7 gang, heard you got your self a nice little thing going on!” Prowl could hear Lockdown laugh to the person on the phone. Prowl gave Smokey the hand fan to help him cool down. The kid gave thanks before going back to his shady spot, to read the comic books Lockdown had gotten him. “Yeah got out of the business myself, met one of your co-workers a few years back, guess he moonlights as a Bounty Hunter?” There was another long pause. “Frag! No way! Me too. Beginning to think everyone in our old gang swings that way. First Momochi now you! , he got attached to jailbait!” another long pause, “Speaking of family though, would you mind if me, Prowler, and the kid stopped by for some pool use and maybe steal some of your Air conditioning? Mr rich family man?”

Prowl perked up at the words Pool and Air Conditioning. 

“Yeah? Hey, thanks I owe you, one man. You need service on that truck of yours to bring her in, I’ll take good care of her. See ya when we get there. Can’t wait to meet shark bait and family you got going for you!” With that Lockdown hung up the phone and turned smiling to Prowl. 

“Babe get the bathing suits and some towels, we’re gonna go swimming!”

Prowl didn’t have to be told twice, he walked into the house grabbing their swimming gear, towels and more sunscreen putting everything in a bag before heading back down from the apartment and out into the heat. Prowl didn’t know what was worse, the apartment or the outside world, but it wouldn’t matter for too much longer, they would be cooling off in a pool hopefully. 

“Smokey!” Called Lockdown. “Pack it up! We’re going to go swimming.” The 9-year-old put his comics away in their bag before sitting himself up off the ground, running to the car, his comics in hand. He knew he wasn’t going to get much reading done but he could read on the way to the pool. Prowl put the beach back of their items in the trunk of the car and opened the passenger side door, folding the seat up and allowing Smokescreen to climb in. Lockdown got in and blasted the AC up high the second the starter turned over.

The car didn’t take too long to cool down the modified Dodge Challenger made a quick ride to the suburbs of Detroit somewhere fancy looking. Large houses, Prowl was sort of concerned as to what this ‘old friend’ of Lockdowns did. Lockdown didn’t have the cleanest past, Prowl was inclined to think that whoever this friend was they were most likely a drug dealer, and as a cop Prowl wasn’t sure he should accept pool time from a criminal, but then again it was hot, and he didn’t have any real proof that he was a drug dealer.

“So how do you know this guy… uh?”

“Kisame Hoshigaki,” answered Lockdown. “When I was in a foster home in Monroe I was part of this gang, the 7 swordsmen. Kisame and I were part of the Samehada branch of this gang,” stated Lockdown. He left the gang not long after I was shipped off to another foster home. Kept in contact with Zabuza and Mangetsu they said Some dainty little piece of ass stole the shark's heart, he left the gang to become respectable. He and his husband make a killing now as you can tell, even had a kid of their own,” explained Lockdown. 

“So what’s he do?” asked Prowl curious as they passed yet another few mansions on this street. This wouldn’t be something that Prowl and Lockdown would ever possibly afford at all in their lives.

“He works for Akatsuki inc. Not sure what he does. Architect maybe? I’ll be honest, not sure what the company does,” answered Lockdown as he turned down a road, more huge mansions, and he studied the numbers planted on the houses. 901, 903, 905 – ah there! 907 Kiri. Lockdown pulled into the driveway and turned off the car. He was hesitant to get out of the car, it was so hot. Lockdown considered just driving around town with the AC but knew eventually they would have to refill and turn off the car to do it. This would be a much easier way to deal with the heat. 

Prowl helped get Smokescreen out of the back, folding the hair up and scooting it as close to the dash as it would go. The youngster was quick to make his exit, rush to Prowls side. Young kids giggling could be heard from the backyard followed by other pool sounds. Lockdown lead the way through the gate of the fence and announced their arrival. “Hey, Kisame!” 

“Lockdown! Good to see ya,” answered a rather large man in the pool with a child in floaties and in an inner tube. A dark-haired Japanese man was on the other side of the child, making sure he wouldn’t float away. Prowl could tell he was reserved, though there was an ever so slight smile planted on the dark-haired man's face. “You guys look hot,” Kisame pointed out. He turned to his husband, “’Tachi you got Shizuma?” The silent man only nodded. Not a man of many words, Prowl could understand that. He glanced to his younger brother, who stared happily at the water ready to jump in at any moment. 

The tattooed man waded to the stairs, his life in a gang advertised against his bare chest, shoulders, face, and back. Lockdown had more tattoos than Kisame did. ‘gills’ on the corners of his eyes, his shoulders, a shark tattoo on his back. He climbed the stairs, water dripping from his body and creating a puddle under the man himself, a trail that wouldn’t last long with the heat as bad as it was. 

“Kisame, Shizuma will need more sunscreen,” The tired-looking man floated the child to the edge of the pool, lifting him up for the other to take. Kisame grabbed a towel drying off the kid before drying himself off next. “Here follow me into the house you guys can change in there.” Kisame lead them to the door wall, opening the sliding glass door and allowing the guests in first, with Shizuma still in his hold. 

Relief washed over the trio as soon as they entered the air-conditioned house. “Primus,” said Prowl in a way that Lockdown had only heard in private before now. Kisame chuckled. “bathrooms right here kid.” he pointed to a room knowing what Smokescreen was thinking, Prowl set the beach bag on the floor and dug through giving Smokescreen his swim trunks. The child disappeared behind the sliding door of the bathroom getting ready for the pool. After that Prowl would have to catch him to apply sunscreen before he jumped into the pool. 

“Prowler, this is Kisame Hoshigaki, Kisame, Prowl Alkaline,” introduced Lockdown. “The shrimp is Smokey Alkaline.”

The tall man extended a large hand toward the much smaller framed man. “Pleasure to meet you,” he grinned showing off his sharpened teeth. Cosmetic surgery? He really did look like a shark. Must have been part of the gang's requirements. Prowl wouldn’t want to be in a dark alley with this man if he owed them money. 

“It’s good to meet you too.” Smokey rushed out of the bathroom, his clothes balled up and dropped them off in front of Prowl. “Halt Smokescreen,” commanded Prowl as he grabbed the child's arm and started applying a generous amount of sunscreen. Lockdown took his turn knowing that Prowl was going to fuss over Smokescreen for a while. 

“Prowl c’mon I wanna swiiiiiiim,” complained Smokescreen. Kisame didn’t mind much since Itachi had asked him to give their own rugrat another round of sunscreen, and Itachi would check to make sure. 

“Daddy can I swim now with Papa?” asked the child. Kisame had finished applying the sunscreen and smirked to his son. “okay, but walk to Papa okay Shizuma?” it was a warning for the toddler to be safe if Prowl ever heard one. The shark opened the door and the toddler walked out following his Fathers instructions heading to the open arms of his Papa sitting on the pool's stairs. 

Prowl let his own charge go allowing him to make his way into the pool, cool off anf have some fun. “Walk Smokescreen, be careful in the pool!” warned Prowl as Lockdown left the bathroom in his own swimwear. And Prowl took his turn at changing into his own swimwear. The pale one-handed mechanic dropped his clothes off at the same spot Smokescreen dropped his off. Lockdowns own canvas of tattoos showed off to the world ranging from his face tattoos to the tire treads, the sleeve. 

“So, hows being a dad you likin’ it?” asked Lockdown to start out their conversation. He watched Smokescreen making sure the kid wasn’t going to die anytime soon. The adult in the pool already with two kids seemed to be glancing over at smokescreen and making conversation when the kid wasn’t diving under the water. 

“Seems like you’re no stranger yourself to the job,” answered Kisame.

“That's Prowl’s kid brother. Their dad went missing last December, Prowlers been taken care of him ever since. So not really familiar with the job but,” Lockdown trailed off shrugging.

“I’m familiar with that story,” stated Kisame. “Itachi went through something similar,” continued Kisame, he had noticed Lockdowns confused stare. “He raised his brother even before the Uchiha murders. Shizuma has been an experience though, wouldn’t trade it for the world.”

Prowl was soon to exit the bathroom his clothes neatly folded and placed back into the beach bag, he pulled out the towels and the bottle of sunscreen he opened and applied a generous amount into the palm of his hand before slapping the glob into the center of Lockdown back. Lockdown shivered at the harsh cold of the sunscreen. Kisame chuckled. “Once you’re done come on out, I’ll introduce you guys to Itachi and Shizuma properly. 

It wasn’t long before the two were finally ready to once more be in the sun. Kisame playing with his son in the shallow end of the pool singing the jaws theme song as the kid giggled. Itachi was lounging on a could of pool noodles, Smokescreen was diving attempting to see how deep he could go and if he could reach the bottom of the pool. 

Once outside Prowl removed the hair tie from his hair, letting it stick to his back before putting it back up in a ponytail only higher. Allowing for easier swimming in the pool. “Hey ‘Tachi this is my old swordsman buddy Lockdown and his Boyfriend Prowl. Guys this is Itachi Uchiha-Hoshigaki.” 

“Pleasure is all mine, feel free to enjoy the water,” offered Itachi politely. They didn’t need much more convincing into enjoying some pool time.


End file.
